Angel With A Shotgun
by NeoScriptGenius12
Summary: Hell breaks loose on the rooftop of Mercy Hospital as four survivors fight for their lives.


_Two Weeks and one night after the first Infection_ :

 **Fairfield, Pennsylvania. USA**

On Mercy Hospital, Hell broke loose.

 _ **"TANK!"**_ was screamed by four voices as an angry roar answered right back.

Molotov produced fires, severed limbs, bleeding pale corpses, and explosive craters dotted the landscape as on the roof, as a young woman with long golden hair desperately fired a minigun into the screaming wall of hunched muscles charging ahead.

Knuckling through the wave of lead, the massive mutant rapidly climbed the top, a massive arm slamming into the turret.

Letting out a yelp, Asia Argento let go and jumped off the side of the radio center, red tie flapping in the wind on her white shirt as the tank instinctively began to rip into the minigun, the first thing it grabbed.

Holding a pair of pistols, she ran forwards as a redhead with an M16 and a ponytailed woman with an automatic shotgun suddenly stepped out from behind a generator.

As they aimed, Rias Gremory suddenly turned to another rooftop and shouted "NOW!"

With a sly grin, Koneko Toujou stood up behind an AC generator, a pink hood over her head and hunting rifle in hand as she aimed down at the preplaced pile of gas cans and propane on the rooftop, the tank still too busy twisting the minigun turret into a pretzel to give a shit.

With a bang, hellfire erupted on top of the Radio Room.

Rias looked on, as Asia let out a sigh of relief while Akeno grinned at the blooming fire, whipping ashes away with a tattooed hand.

Everyone's faces fell when a familiar roar echoed from the flames, and the screaming flesh torch slamned down onto the concrete knuckles first.

"SHOOT SHOOT SHOOT!" was basically the following reaction. Stepping back, the three on the ground fired again and again at the now burning tank as it charged, Koneko sniping at it's back-

With one last groan, the dying tank slumped forwards.

Just to be sure, Akeno fired two solid slugs into it's face.

As blood poured out, everyone lifted their heads up with a start as they heard the beautiful sound of a chopper flying nearby.

Sure enough, News Chopper 5 began hovering near the destroyed helipad behind them.

It was a long walk up that ramp.

 _"Get to the Helipad or you will be left for dead!"_ the pilot's radio crackled.

A hundred howls shattered the brief calm.

Pulses pounding, eyes wide, the three began to move backwards, firing at the sea of screaming pale bodies that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Rifle holstered, Koneko leaped down the last ladder.

 _ **-That's when everything turned to shit.**_

The only warning they got was something like the sound of a demented cow screaming, and then a grey thing with a huge red arm suddenly surged from the left like a missile.

Having just leaped down, Koneko only got one shot off before the Charger smashed right into the Rook.

It soared off the rooftop, Koneko still in it's arm.

If not for their own gunfire and the shrieking horde stomping after them, they would've heard a the impact far below the building.

 **THUD**

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Holding back tears, Rias roared with rage as she ran backwards and fired, heads and arms flying into the air. Akeno stepped behind them, loading new shells as she grimaced, Asia audibly crying yet doing her best to fire off headshots.

Then with a cough, and a spit, a long tendril shot out from the shadows, dragging Asia straight into a corner. Panicked, she pulled out and dropped a makeshift pipe bomb just as a figure gagging with smoke fell upon her.

 **BOOM**

A blast of shrapnel and heat knocked down the wave in front of them.

No time to mourn, the last two survivors took this brief opportunity to load their guns.

Now they were advancing up the ramp, Akeno's shotgun finally reloaded.

"See you guys later." The raven queen snarked. "Wha-" Turning around, Rias didn't get time to finish.

 **BANG BANG**

Rias fell to the ground with a scream of agony, blood pouring from the back of her green jacket and from a leg.

"AKENO WHAT THE FUCK-"

"Only room for one here!" Laughing, the leather jacket clad traitor began to walk towards the helipad-

A shot rang out, and Akeno stumbled forwards, blood leaking from her back.

With a pained grimace, Rias held out a smoking Desert Eagle. At least she could take Akeno out with her.

With her wounds, Akeno was now too slow to reach it the escape vehicle in time.

At least they would go down together-

Akeno grinned as she held out a white bottle.

"I'm always grabbing everything I can. FUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUF"

Downing the bottle of pills like it was fresh vodka, the Queen ran forwards, firing randomly into the air with her shotgun.

"Horsehit!" Rias cried before the new horde tore into her spine.

Laughing, Akeno jumped onto the copter.

The vehicle turned away, dodging a thrown piece of concrete as the Infected fell forwards like a wave off the rooftop in pursuit of their fleeing prey.

 **In Memory Of...**

 **RedDeadPrez666**

 **ChickenpunterKat14**

 **MeN'Issei25**

Akeno fell off the gaming couch as the credits began to roll, laughing like a goddamn Hyena.

Holding her controller, Rias turned and glared at Akeno, barely restraining herself from slamming the thing onto Akeno's face.

Asia hid under a barricade of blankets and pillows after the smoker jumpscared her into accidentally blowing Louis up with a pipe bomb.

Koneko, having gone to get snacks after her modded Zoey was charged off of the rooftop by the giant hillbilly, casually kicked the door to the game room open, bowl in hand.

"What did I miss?"


End file.
